


Frills and Lace

by bronzy28



Series: tumblr prompts and short works [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M, if you can even call it that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 18:54:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bronzy28/pseuds/bronzy28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>from this prompt on tumblr<br/>"hello can u please write about eren crossdressing and doing that shit in front of levi and it turns him on a lot and stuff? i also want eren to wear panties"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frills and Lace

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: this is 4 days over due and my head hurts.  
> have unbeta'd, half assed, fluffy and smutty ereri nonsense.  
> and always, thanks for reading!

“So, how do you like it? Am I cute?” Eren batted his eyelashes at me.

He spun around a few times, looking over his shoulders to examine the frilly dress. It fit him perfectly. Of course it would, he made it. Eren was a talented tailor and made all the costumes for his drama group. He was a skilled actor as well. Eren played a girl in a small summer production and thus sparked his interest in crossdressing. Not that I minded at all.

He skipped through the kitchen and twirled around the table and chairs. The dress bounced and flowed with every move he made. Eren was adorable.

I watched with a smile as he danced around the room.

“It looks great. I think this is your best dress yet. Cute and sexy.” He really did look great.

“Really, Levi? You really think so?” Eren spun around one last time before he ran over and kissed me on the cheek. He did behave like a girl when he wore dresses but I had no complaints.

“Ah! I got shoes that matched as well!” He hopped from foot to foot excitedly.

I followed him into the bedroom as he dug through boxes of shoes sitting in the closet. I watched Eren as he slowly bent over to reach further inside. If there was something I loved about Eren besides his perfect personality, it was his ass. It must’ve been my lucky day because he was wearing the laciest, frilliest and sexiest panties I had ever seen him in.

“I swear I saw them somewhere in here,” Eren muttered to himself, halfway in the closet.

I quietly made my way over to him, just close enough I could reach out and touch his legs. I traced a line with my finger from behind his knees to the tops of his panties. Eren shot up and narrowly missed the shelf above his head.

“Le-Levi?”

I stepped forward and grabbed him by the hips and rubbed circles on his lower stomach with my thumbs. I felt Eren’s sharp hipbones as my hands slid down around his thighs and up underneath the skirt.

“Your underwear is really cute, Eren,” I purred into his ear. It send a shiver down his spine. I loved how sensitive he was.

I snapped the waistband of his panties and massaged his ass with both hands.

“You r-really like them, Levi?” Eren panted.

“Let me show you how much I love them.”

I pulled his hips back to mine, pressing my erection between his asscheeks.

Eren peered over his shoulder to grin mischievously at me. He reached around, grabbed my hips and pushed his ass back into me.

“How much do you like them now, Levi?” The brunet grinded his hips on me in tantalizing circles.

When I had enough of that, I lifted Eren onto the bed and laid down next to him.

We made eye contact and I gestured to my painfully hard boner. I watched as he took off his dress; Eren put on a show just for me. He went to slide off his panties before I stopped him.

“Wait, keep those on.”

Eren straddled my hips and pressed our chests together as we kissed.

“I’m so glad you like them, Levi. I wore them just for you.”

 


End file.
